An Epic Day
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Sherlock prepara una sorpresa sexy para John. Pero no todo sale uno como lo planea. Regalo de Reyes de intercambio del equipo de Scotland Yard. En la historia está quién me tocó...


**An Epic Day**

 _Prompt solicitado por Violette Moore._

 _ **Johnlock. (Sherlock prepara una sorpresa sexy para John) Fluff, Slash, que se den con todo, desde mimos hasta rodar desnudos frente a la chimenea, ok, no tanto así, pero es navidad y hace frío.**_

 _ **N.A.**_ Jamás pensé que me salieras sorteada tú, pero aquí estamos, sería el segundo fic que me solicitas de esta naturaleza aunque fuera por azares de la vida… al final querré ir a esconderme debajo de mis cobijas, si está algo raro, culpa a mi fiebre cuando lo empecé y a mi desvelada cuando lo terminé a la 1.20 am del 06 de enero; no es de Dios.

" **¡Larga Vida y Prosperidad al Imperio de Scotland Yard!"**

Como todo invierno londinense que se aprecie de serlo: nevaba, por supuesto no era una nevada densa, incluso podría catalogarse como ligera, pero si constante, provocando de esa manera que la temperatura descendiera dramáticamente, por lo tanto la mayoría de las personas estaba en sus casas, claro aquellos que podían hacerlo, no así las gentes que laboraban en los servicios de emergencia y aquellos que tenían que salir a buscar comida o algo de extrema necesidad.

Este fue el caso de Sherlock, estaba aburriéndose de manera mortal en Baker Street, ya que John tuvo que ir a apoyar a la clínica de San Barts, porque los otros médicos se encontraban de vacaciones y los pocos que quedaron tuvieron que ser subidos a emergencias, por lo tanto él se quedó cubriendo a estos, junto con otros dos colegas suyos. De pronto paseando por su palacio mental en la sala de Mycroft, donde "conversaban" sobre las relaciones interpersonales.

—No deberías estar muriendo de hambre esperando a que John llegue y te alimente— le decía por quinta vez. Como siempre vistiendo su traje de dos piezas de gris Oxford y su típica corbata de sombrillas, todo porque se había convertido su favorita por ser regalo de Lestrade.

Negó con la cabeza, estaba siendo infantil, reconoció un poco, pero era cierto, tenía hambre porque llevaba tres días con un sándwich en el estómago que John le obligó a comer prácticamente a punta de pistola. Por lo tanto tuvo que ceder, claro, durante esos tres días no faltaron las tazas de té endulzadas sobremanera, lo cual seguramente le ayudó un poco a no disminuir su energía

—Deberías esforzarte un poco en hacer funcionar tu relación con John, ya que no tienen mucho tiempo, aún están en la etapa de luna de miel, pero deberías al menos empezar a demostrarle que te importa y deseas que pueda extenderse lo más posible, quizás un "por el resto de mis días" sería adecuado— el tono se suficiencia en la voz de Mycroft lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Vete mejor a distraerte con Lestrade— dijo, a la vez que lo alzaba del sillón de John y prácticamente lo llevó a la puerta para sacarlo y la cerró.

Pero esas palabras permanecieron en su cerebro corroyéndolo; así que tuvo una idea, John seguramente llegaría exhausto y se le ocurrió prepararle una sorpresa, una cena "casera". Buscó en el refrigerador pero no había algo comestible o que pudiera preparar, así que tomó su abrigo, guantes y bufanda y salió a la calle. Tenía al menos una hora y media antes de que llegara John.

Fue al Tesco a comprar algunas cosas para ambientar la sala y prepararla en "todo" sentido posible, ¿Quién sabe lo que ocurriera después de la? Así que "alegremente" se dirigió hasta la tienda, la cual se encontraba ¡Cerrada! Debido a la nevada, era exagerado porque tan solo era ligera, el hecho que se hundieran un poco sus zapatos no significaba casi nada, ni que fuera una tormenta. Gruñó para sus adentros, no era posible, tendría que abordar el subterráneo para ir al otro supermercado que era más grande y seguramente estaría abierto. Así lo hizo, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones el tren ligero se tardó más de lo debido, ¿Qué acaso no eran conscientes que tenía prisa? Bufó para sus adentros.

Llegó al mega mercado que efectivamente, estaba abierto, entró, empezó a recorrer los pasillos fijándose en los letreros, buscaba la sección de vinos, cuando la encontró abrió los ojos enormemente, ¿Cuántos tipos de vino había actualmente? El solo sabía de los italianos, franceses y por supuesto ingleses, pero ahí veía hasta argentinos, españoles, mexicanos e incluso ¡chilenos!, no, no podía ser. Buscó las marcas italianas pero no encontraba los Merlots: medios, robustos, ligeros, ácidos, dulces. ¡No tenía por qué gastar su energía mental en algo tan trivial! ¡Qué difícil decisión! ¡Era un desperdicio!, así que agarró dos botellas que decían solo Merlot.

Llegó a la sección de comida, tendría que comprar comida pre cocida, porque no le daría tiempo cocinar; así que miró los paquetes ya preparados, ninguno le apetecía sinceramente, pero el restaurant de Angelo quedaba justo en el centro de Londres y no le daría tiempo regresar para cuando llegara John, ni siquiera aunque lo pidiera para domicilio, por supuesto Angelo lo haría lo más pronto posible, pero el tiempo era poco, así que tendría que conformarse con este tipo de comida casi lista que solo necesitaría calentarse en el microondas.

Se decantó por comida japonesa y una ensalada que tanto insistía John que debían consumir verduras, así que eligió una estilo "¿Cesar?" ¿Qué era eso? Ahora tenía que ir por unos implementos extras, como velas aromáticas, principalmente de sándalo, ese aroma provocaba a John demasiadas cosas, sonrió para sí mismo, ese aroma parecía enloquecer a John, por eso se ponía siempre esa loción que compró por internet, provocando que John se restregara sobre él como un gato en momentos íntimos.

Llegar a esa sección fue otro shock, demasiadas velas de formas, colores y tamaños leyó las etiquetas, desperdició quince minutos, ¡Quince minutos!, para que solamente encontrara una, UNA, vela, porque no había más… incluso cuestionó a uno de los empleados y dijo:

—No señor, me temo que es la última, como es fin de año, no, nos surtirán las nuevas remesas hasta finales de enero.

Y apenas habían pasado navidad. Ahora si bufó frustrado. Se llevó la única vela y para más, tenía una forma demasiado rara, casi como un pene… ¿Un pene? Ni que estuviera en un sex shop. Se detuvo de pronto, ¡Eso era! Tal vez ahí tuvieran más opciones de velas, tendría que ir a una, cerró los ojos momentáneamente para trazar el mapa de la ciudad y ubicar todas las tiendas comerciales, hasta que ubicó una donde seguramente estaría una, la más cercana es la que estaba cerca de la zona de su red de información.

Se dirigió al área de cajas, pero en esos instantes pasó por la sección de tés y de pronto ante sus ojos estaba una caja de madera grande con una gran selección de tés gourmet, seguramente eso le gustaría a John, tan amante de estos. La agarró, sería una buena opción, pero cuando la agarró no previó que llevaba ya demasiadas cosas, provocando que se le resbalara una de las charolas de comida.

Un desastre, la caja de comida japonesa se abrió y se desparramó todo su contenido en el piso, estuvo a punto de tirar todo en un arranque, pero se contuvo, observó a sus alrededores y no había nadie así que "discretamente" deslizó debajo de los anaqueles el contenido. Bufó por segunda ocasión en el día de frustración, al regresar a la sección de comida por otra charola de comida oriental y de paso un flan napolitano de nuez, tenía muy buena pinta, se le hizo agua la boca con solo pensarlo, porque secretamente aunque prácticamente no lo admitiera nunca adoraba los postres y dulces igual que Mycroft.

Como pudo, porque ya llevaba demasiadas cosas en los brazos llegó hasta el área de cajas, donde únicamente estaba en servicio una y no era la automática, sino tenía una empleada cobrando, eso sería más tardado. Casi choca con una femina que lo dio una mirada ofendida, rodó los ojos y la observó de pies a cabeza.

Soltera, mayor de cuarenta que intenta desesperadamente pasar por una de treinta por eso se maquilla demasiado, tenía un amante joven que le hacía comprar cosas para él, como esas maquinillas de rasurar de excelente calidad y obviamente más caras por la marca, además de loción para después de afeitarse, ¡Incluso los condones! ¿Acaso no puede comprarse el mismo los suyos…? todo indicaba que era un boy toy.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos y la fila avanzaba lenta, desesperado taconeaba, provocando que igualmente lo vieran con desagrado sus vecinos. ¿A quién le importaban?, después de otros veinte minutos finalmente llegaba su turno. Para ese momento ya había espantado a dos vecinos suyos, la cuarentona y el hombre con impotencia delante de ella.

Era tan fácil asustarlos. Se rió ligeramente, le gustaba tener esa gran capacidad de observación, ahora finalmente le estaban cobrando. Ni siquiera lo evitó la observó, para sacar cualquier información y sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando la tuvo.

Mientras no se metiera con él, no tendría que sacar a relucir su información la chica solo le miró de reojo y siguió con su labor, de una manera lenta, demasiado lenta, porque al parecer en ese instante la maquina se trabó y tuvo que volver a cargar todo lo comprado.

Sherlock frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que pasó dos ocasiones la charola de comida japonesa, ¿Por qué? Antes de que cuestionara la acción, la chica con su voz plana le dijo.

—Es por la charola que tiró en el pasillo de tés— y extendió su mano para recibir el efectivo o la tarjeta.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó.

La chica en cuestión, señaló hacia arriba. Cámaras de vigilancia, ¡Por supuesto! Murmuró entre dientes:

— _Sor immanis, et inanis_ *

Extendió la tarjeta, listo todo estaba hecho. Tenía que apresurarse, John llegaría pronto. Sujetó las bolsas de papel que le dieron.

—No se le olvide su… vela— espetó la chica con una sonrisa burlona, mientras los demás clientes también reían de manera disimulada o abierta, había de todos.

Extendió su mano y prácticamente se la arrebató. Mirándola con rencor no quiso evitarlo, su boca se abrió para espetarle todo lo que había observado en ella durante esos cinco minutos frente a ella.

—Debería saber Srita. Debra que los implantes para agrandar senos debería hacérselo en una clínica reconocida, de lo contrario corre el peligro que en lugar de siliconas médicas, le pongan solo plásticos de ínfima calidad provocándole una infección que posiblemente derive en una masectomía, haciéndole gastar más de lo que ha podido ahorrar en estos tres años, para quitarse ese complejo de inferioridad femenina por no haber heredado la talla de busto de su madre y hermanas—. Y sin más se giró para irse airado. La cara que había puesto la chica le hizo sonreír satisfecho. Salió a paso apresurado, escuchando diverso tipo de exclamaciones que no le importaban en absoluto.

Caminó unas tres calles antes de entrar a las callejuelas que conducían hacia el submundo de Londres, conocía perfectamente ese sitio, durante su época "oscura" tenía ahí sus contactos, ahora acudía por ahí para contactar a sus informantes.

Finalmente al final de una de ellas estaba la tienda donde seguramente podría encontrar velas con aroma de sándalo.

Cuando entró en el local que a todas luces era una sex shop por sus típicas luminarias neones muy coloridos, además de la típica cortina color pastel. Se introdujo sin premura para ver un panorama "pintoresco", todo bajo luz de color rojizo, estantes en las paredes mostrando varios artilugios, al fondo una cabina de madera añeja. En la otra esquina estaba un mostrador igualmente viejo y tras de este, a todas luces un hombre disfrazado de mujer; por cierto, muy mal disfraz. ¿Quién combina una peluca a simple vista está hecha con cabellos sintético de color rosa pastel? Tenía seguramente una fijación con los años sesenta, eso era seguro, dado que detrás del mostrador se mostraba una foto en blanco y negro de un tipo de esa época, con copete alto, fumando y cara de chico malo*.

Que la persona que atendía era un hombre quedó confirmado cuando habló con una voz chillona muy mal fingida.

—¿Te puedo servir en algo, guapo?— mientras le guiñaba un ojo exageradamente con esas pestañas postizas, con excesivo rímel de color rosa. Este hombre tenía una fijación con ese color, porque lo tenía todo en él, incluyendo las uñas, vestido y zapatos. Que apenas combinaba con su color de piel casi canela.

—Quiero unas velas con aroma a sándalo— respondió rápido.

—Oh, el sándalo, un afrodisiaco infalible, humm alguien tendrá una noche de pasión— dijo con su voz chillona y desagradable, que molestó sus tímpanos.

Ocultó un suspiro de impaciencia lo mejor que pudo. —¿Las tiene?

Ese tipo se tomó su tiempo, llevándose una mano a su boca en pose pensativa. –No—. Una respuesta corta y tajante.

Se giró dispuesto a irse, cuando escuchó. –Pero tenemos de ámbar, le servirán de igual manera—. Rodó los ojos, podría haberlo dicho antes, de nuevo se volteó. John decía que tenía que tener paciencia para con el resto de los seres humanos, pero había algunos especímenes que definitivamente no valdría la pena, aun así tenía que hacerlo.

—Las podrá encontrar al fondo de la tienda— dijo señalando hacia la izquierda y agregó. —Junto a los consoladores—. Finalizó sonriéndole de manera "inocente"

Fue hasta dicha sección, buscando las velas, pero no las veía, frunció el ceño, estaba frustrándose. Buscó al encargado quien ahora estaba limándose las uñas.

—No veo velas en esta estantería.

El otro lo miró condescendiente, salió detrás del mostrador y contoneándose en todo su haber, que seguramente solo las sexoservidoras harían eso, llegó hasta él, y pasando su brazo casi rodeándolo, a lo cual reaccionó instintivamente, colocando la bolsa de sus compras.

Entonces esa mano sacó unas velas con figuras de genitales masculinos y femeninos. –Estos, querido, son de ámbar, además tienen feromonas de atracción potentes, tu pareja no podrá resistirse a cualquier cosa que tú le propongas— casi le juró.

Alzó una ceja incrédulo.

—Te lo aseguro dulzura, es más podrás hacerle todo lo que deseas sin la menor objeción—. Su rostro debió traslucir todo. –Está garantizado al cien por ciento, dado que estoy seguro de lo que vendo y su eficacia, te daré un kit erótico completo a mitad de precio e incluiré las velas, después de que lo pruebes una vez, volverás por más juguetes, como que me llamo Penélope.

—Tú no te llamas así— fue lo primero que su boca respondió, el aludido se mostró ofendido.

—Lo comprarás y he dicho— su voz había cambiado a la de un hombre con cuerdas vocales fuertes, porque era grave y profunda, además de haberse alzado en toda su altura, superándolo por un par de centímetros.

Había captado el mensaje, pero no lo intimidaba, estaba por responder cuando vio de reojo el reloj de la pared arriba del mostrador marcando veinte minutos para las siete, ¡Maldición John, llegaba a las siete quince todos los días, debería darse prisa!

—Está bien dámelo, ¿Cuánto será?

Como si fuera una persona bipolar el encargado, de un instante para otro cambió completamente la actitud mostrando su sonrisa, que resultaba más espeluznante que cuando intentó intimidarlo con su voz real. Tuvo que usar la tarjeta de crédito robada a Mycroft y pagar con ella porque ya no tenía suficiente efectivo, además de haber sido más costoso de lo que presumía "la vendedora".

Cuando salía del establecimiento con una bolsa plástica con el logotipo de la tienda, la voz de "Penélope" se dejó escuchar por último. –¡Regresa pronto Mycrift!—. Le gustaría ver la cara de su hermano cuando le llegara el estado de cuenta, lo mejor sería cuando tuviera que dar cuenta de sus "gastos".

La alegría le duró poco, porque justamente en la esquina un taxi se atascó y al acelerar aventó toda la nieve sucia de la calle sobre él. Nada más alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro con las bolsas, pero su abrigo quedó completamente sucio. La bolsa del supermercado estaba mojándose, así que se apresuró a quitarle la nieve y la plástica solo la sacudió para quitarle la suciedad. Bufó.

Se apresuró a ir a la estación de metro para abordarlo, iba a buena velocidad, pero justo cuando pasaba por el torniquete, la bolsa de la sex shop se atoró y estuvo a punto de rasgarse, lo hizo ligeramente pero no se detuvo a ver qué le pasó, porque tuvo que correr cuando vio que el tren aún estaba ahí, tenía que abordarlo, porque si no tendría que esperar otros diez minutos y eso significaría que casi llegaría igual que John, no, tenía aun que preparar la cena.

Llegó a tiempo antes de que se cerraran las puertas, se sentó en el primer asiento vacío que vio, a su lado iba una anciana que después de un par de minutos estaba arrugando su nariz y lo observaba con una mirada de reprobación. ¿Qué le ocurría?

—Aparte de ser un hombre sucio, es un pervertido, lo que hay que ver hoy en día— la escuchaba decir entre dientes. Y durante todo el viaje estuvo así. Una mujer madura intercalaba entre él, sus pies la mirada, algo escéptica. Su gesto estaba escandalizado, cuando la atrapó haciéndolo se giró para no verlo más. Entonces se fijó que sus pies y vio la bolsa del sex shop, en la rasgadura, perfectamente se podía apreciar lo que llevaba, el kit de dominación incluido un consolador. No entendía de pronto porque las personas se escandalizaban por algo referente al sexo mientras veían tranquilamente en la televisión masacres reales en países lejanos y violencia gratuita. Movió la cabeza.

Se quedó mirando a la anciana quien le retó con la vista, pero sin inmutarse comenzó a hablar rápidamente deduciéndola y en la siguiente parada logró que se bajara casi corriendo, un logro dado su edad. Los demás pasajeros entendieron y ninguno tuvo la idea de molestarlo más. No hay nada mejor que decirle a la gente toda la verdad sobre ellas, es algo que no soportan.

Después de cinco minutos de retraso en una estación llegó a su parada y bajo apresuradamente solo quedaban diez minutos antes de que llegara John. Salió casi corriendo de la estación para caminar las cinco calles para estar en su departamento, como la nevada había continuado, se iba hundiendo y eso le restaba velocidad a la vez que sus zapatos ya se encontraban completamente mojados y empezaba a sentir un poco de frío.

Intentó de verdad correr, pero parecía que no avanzaba, le tomó casi diez minutos llegar a Baker Street y cuando subía las escaleras, sus zapatos al estar mojados resbalaron con un escalón haciendo que cayera su pierna derecha y golpeándose fuertemente en la espinilla, tal dolor le hizo soltar las bolsas y derramar todo su contenido, una botella de vino se rompió, las velas y el kit rodaron por ellas.

Gritó. —¡ _Sor immanis, et inanis, status malum, vana salus, obumbrata et velata!—_ siempre que algo malo le ocurría hablaba en latín.

¡Era muy doloroso!, unas lágrimas rodaron involuntariamente por sus mejillas. Tomó casi cinco minutos reponerse, ponerse de pie nuevamente y reunir todo lo tirado, tuvo que hacer dos viajes que fueron el infierno al bajar y subir las escaleras para levantar todo incluyendo los vidrios de la botella de vino desperdiciado ahora en las escaleras.

Y la Sra. Hudson no estaba, había salido con su amante el fin de semana, ¿Cuándo aprenderá que ese hombre no le convenía?

Entro a su departamento cojeando, aventó su abrigo que ahora se daba cuenta apestaba a drenaje, se de igual manera guantes y bufanda arrojándolos por ahí igualmente. Se alejó a la cocina aun de mal humor. Al menos la charola de comida no estaba tan abollada y su contenido aunque revuelto seguramente aún era comestible. El flan de nuez se había aplastado cuando se aplastó la caja de plástico, al menos la caja de té solo se raspó.

"Procedió" a preparar la cena, metió la charola al microondas, con unos cinco minutos seguramente bastaría, la ensalada la vació en un tazón grande y le colocó todos los ingredientes. La botella de vino que había sobrevivido a esa caída, la llevó a la chimenea junto con dos copas y dejó el kit en el sillón de John, estando ahí aprovechó para encenderla.

Empezó a oler a quemado. ¡La comida!, sacó del microondas la charola derretida y el resto de alimento calcinado. ¡No podía ser! Su paciencia bastante finita, por fin se agotó. Gritó frustrado.

Aventó la charola con rabia al fregadero, ya no quería hacer nada, en un gesto infantil pateo la mesa sacándose un grito de dolor cuando impacto la punta con la pata, ya que al tener los pies casi congelados, porque no se había quitado estos aun, estaban sumamente sensibles. Se fue hasta la sala otra vez, furioso. Se dejó caer en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, no tenía caso. Podría ser un genio en química y saberse todos los diversos tipos de cenizas que dejaba un cigarrillo, pero era incapaz de preparar una cena decente para su John, se mesó los cabellos frustrado y como en todos que estaba muy enojado se hizo ovillo sobre la alfombra y se giró hacia la chimenea para observar el fuego, al menos ahí estaría cálido, porque de igual manera, a John se le hizo tarde, ya habían pasado veinte minutos que debía haber llegado.

John, llegó cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde con una bolsa de víveres.

—Sherlock ya llegué, ¿Dónde estás? ¿A que no sabes?, parece que la Sra. Hudson iba a hacer una fiesta porque ahí junto a su departamento huele mucho a alcohol barato, seguro compró del vino más corriente, por lo que alcancé a olerlo hasta en las escaleras—. Al no recibir respuesta, resopló y por poco se cae cuando sus pies se enredaron con el abrigo de Sherlock, miró extrañado, el jamás lo dejaría ahí, pero siguió observando y los guantes y bufanda igualmente estaban tirados. Eso sí era extraño al alzar el abrigo, estaba mojado y con un olor altamente desagradable. Sherlock seguramente estuvo en los drenajes con su red de vagabundos otra vez. Debería decirle que al menor tuviera la decencia de envolverlo en una bolsa plástica para poder llevarlo a la tintorería.

Se dedicó a recoger y acomodar antes de ir a la cocina, nada más entrar, el olor a quemado invadió el ambiente, vio en el fregadero una charola derretida de comida ahora seguramente plástica. Luego vio el bol encima de la mesa, era lechuga con aderezos y pedacitos de pan. Ahora ya demasiado remojados y formando una masa informe de aspecto poco apetitoso. Abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Acaso sería un experimento de Sherlock? Posiblemente, mejor sería no tocarlo.

Por lo que podía observar seguramente le salió mal y ahora estaría con toda seguridad haciendo berrinche en su recamara, por lo cual no le respondió. Sacó los víveres, entonces se dio cuenta de la caja de tés; eran una caja de colección ¿Cuánto le habría costado a Sherlock? Por lo que sabía eran bastante caras porque tenía de todos los tés provenientes de Sri Lanka, la cuna del té mundial. No resistió y la abrió, vio un arcoíris de colores así que no se resistió y puso la tetera para hacer té, eligió uno de aroma floral. Después se puso a escombrar la cocina, aventó esa comida quemada, calentó unos roles de canela con un poco de mantequilla, los preparó en platos y sirvió dos tazas de té, el aroma a jazmines dulces invadió el ambiente.

Puso en una charola metálica las tazas y los platos con los roles, estaba dirigiéndose hacia la recamara de Sherlock cuando escuchó un estornudo, se giró para ver un bulto frente a la chimenea, era él. Movió la cabeza negativamente, si, estaba haciendo un berrinche de grandes proporciones, suspiró le tocaría tener paciencia de santo el día de hoy.

—Sherlock— se acercó con cautela, dejando la charola en la mesilla de la sala, se hincó junto a él, tocándole un hombro, volvió a estornudar, claro indicio que estaba ya resfriado por haber ido con su red de vagabundos. Nunca cambiaría. Se levantó para ir a la recamara de Sherlock a traer su pijama un suéter, calcetines y bata, antes de que se resfriara más porque de lo contrario su vida se convertiría en un infierno.

Regresó nuevamente, pero Sherlock ya estaba girado y ahora mirándolo, tenía un mohín desolado, eso le asombró y dolió por partes iguales, nunca le vio un gesto así, por lo tanto debió ocurrir algo grave, pero, lo hubiera llamado. ¿Entonces?

Se hincó junto a él, mientras lo sentaba, para quitarle la camisa que efectivamente estaba húmeda. Ahora estaba más sorprendido, se dejó hacer dócilmente. Cuando fue por los pantalones para ponerle el de la pijama, se dio cuenta del enorme moretón de la espinilla estaba prácticamente negro y tenía sangre ya seca, movió la cabeza y fue por el botiquín.

Cuando regresó, Sherlock nada más lo veía trabajar en él, le desinfectó la herida y le aplicó desinfectante, además de ponerle una pomada y vendársela, cuando terminó de bajarle los pantalones e ir por los zapatos, no pudo evitar casi gritarle.

—¡Sherlock! Tus pies están casi congelados, ¿Por qué eres tan irresponsable? Esto te puede provocar hasta una pulmonía— . No le respondió. Suspiró, era típico de él, mientras procedía a limpiarle los pies con desinfectante y luego darle un masaje con alcohol y finalmente ponerle los calcetines que trajo.

Terminó todo su trabajo y dejó sus utensilios en su lugar, volvió a calentar los tés, desde que lo dejó ahí sentado, no había indicio que se moviera, así que se hincó y le acercó la taza de té caliente. Sherlock la agarró y lo tomó casi de golpe, estaba bastante caliente, luego de eso, la dejó a un lado para prácticamente arrojarse a sus brazos ocultando el rostro en su pecho, sus brazos inmediatamente le rodearon, para darle más calor.

John aun sorprendido lo cubrió con su cuerpo, tenía que recordar que aunque tenía a todo un hombre adulto en sus brazos, emocionalmente a veces era un niño. Se recostó sobre la alfombra atrayéndolo hacia su pecho y dejándolo ahí, mientras hacía círculos de confort en la espalda de Sherlock. Espero, si deseaba hablar lo haría, pero para eso tendría que darle un pequeño empuje.

Besó su cabello, tan suave como de costumbre y ahora también lo acariciaba.

—¿Dónde fuiste Sherlock?— preguntó casi en un susurro.

No respondió nada.

—Tuviste un mal día— fue una afirmación, mientras sentía como el otro se estremecía entre sus brazos, indicio que había dado al clavo a la segunda ocasión.

Después de unos minutos finalmente Sherlock se animó a hablar, le contó todo su día incluso la sorpresa que iba a darle haciendo la cena. Al terminar el relato, John no pudo evitar reírse ruidosamente. Haciendo que quisiera soltarse, pero no lo dejó.

—No me estoy burlando Sherlock, nunca de ti, pero la forma que lo cuentas es lo que me hace gracia— alzó el rostro del detective para verlo a los ojos. –Solo que me es halagador el que te tomaras tantas molestias por mí— le dio un beso en los labios. –No creo ser merecedor de tanto, pero… gracias— otro beso, pero era más una caricia.

—Tú eres mi corazón John, no se te olvide; Moriarty tenía razón— Ahora fue Sherlock quien encima de él lo estaba besando. Apenas tenían tres meses de haber pasado del plano amistoso al romántico y solo un par de ocasiones habían estado en plan tan íntimo. No porque él no lo quisiera, sino porque John decía que tenían que ir lento. John aun lo pensaba casi un virgen, ¡No era una doncella! Y se lo iba a demostrar.

—¿Qué le parece Dr. Watson si estrenamos el kit que me dieron en esa tienda?— le cuestionó meloso al oído.

—Deberíamos mejor ir a tu recamara para que te recostaras y entraras en calor para evitar resfriarte— dijo asustado ligeramente.

Pero se lo impidió, deslizándose entre las piernas de John y atrapándolo con su cuerpo.

—¡Sherlock, por favor, estamos en la sala!—, pero lo acalló con sus labios quienes apresaron los otros y los incitaron a abrirse al ser mordidos de manera lenta y siendo acariciados por la lengua, mientras sentía como se friccionaban las pelvis. Pero justo cuando se incorporó para empezar a desvestirlo su espinilla topo ligeramente con la de John haciendo que se encogiera de dolor.

—Te lo dije Sherlock— le regañó. Pero puso su mejor rostro de tristeza que John no podría dejarlo así.

Y funcionó, porque ahora fue John quien lo empujó hacia la alfombra. –No te dejaré hacer nada, Sherlock. Ya que te tomaste tantas molestias, me toca consentirte un poco—. Le sonrió pícaro. Se alzó ligeramente para quitarse el suéter y la camisa, dejando su pecho descubierto, mostrándole una maravillosa visión. Las ansias de Sherlock por tocar crecieron a niveles insospechados. Pero cuando lo intentó, le fue dado un manotazo.

—Te dije que tú debes únicamente dejarte hacer Sherlock, estas muy cansado— le dijo John en un ronroneo. Sherlock se volvió a recostar y a disfrutar la visión ante él. Ver como John se desnudaba completamente era uno de los mejores espectáculos que ha presenciado en su vida. Ese pecho fuerte pero compacto, con músculos delineados. Esa cintura del tamaño adecuado para ser envuelta por sus brazos y piernas. Las caderas poderosas que le provocaban mil una sensaciones con ese miembro masculino que incluso le hacían ver estrellas detrás de los parpados.

Sintió como fue despojado de su pantalón de pijama y calcetines. Sus ojos yacían cerrados por segundos antes de abrirlos nuevamente sorprendidos. John estaba sentado sobre él y comenzaba a ondular. De las veces que habían estado juntos, siempre John era el que lo penetraba y ahora a todas luces tenía otras intenciones.

—John, no es necesario— dijo entrecortadamente. –No quiero que te sientas comprometido a compensarme por un mal día—. Un dedo cerró su boca, John estaba viéndolo con una sonrisa tranquila.

—No te preocupes Sherlock, esto no tiene nada que ver con tu mal día; además no es malo dejarse consentir de vez en cuando. Aprovéchalo— fue lo último que dijo antes de alzar su playera y quitársela junto con la bata y descender por cuello dando mordidas con la fuerza exacta para ser placenteras y no dolorosas. A ese paso no duraría mucho.

John siguió su camino y bajó a su pecho chupando y mordiendo todo a su paso, entreteniéndose con las tetillas, eso casi le provocó un corto circuito cerebral, no percibió cuando comenzó a gemir por todo el placer que sentía, pero si, cuando lo hizo de frustración, debido a que siguió descendiendo por línea media hasta su abdomen. Alzó la cabeza ¿Sería capaz?

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, John levantó la cabeza.

—En tu kit ¿vienen condones y lubricante?

La pregunta tardó diez segundo en procesarse en su mente. Asintió con la cabeza. –Son de sabores— atinó a decir. John sonrió complacido.

Sin separarse mucho de él John, alcanzó la bolsa y al ver el contenido movió la cabeza divertido. Encontró lo que buscaba y comenzó a abrir un paquete para unos segundos después deslizarlo sobre su miembro ya más que erecto. El lubricante también fue abierto y colocado a lo largo de su falo y testículos ¿Qué se supone? ¡Oh gran señor! Casi gritó Sherlock cuando la boca de John descendió por su pene cubierto. ¡Estaba haciéndole una felación!, no imaginó nunca este escenario pero si lo hubiera hecho, jamás habría superado a la realidad. La magnífica boca de John hacia maravillas y luego de unos minutos, intentó detenerlo quitándolo, pero no se detuvo hasta que explotó. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero sintió como John quitó el condón.

—Me gusta el sabor del lubricante, es de mango, magnifico sabor—. Sherlock no pudo responder siquiera cuando sintió la lengua de John ahora en sus testículos, se sentía sobrestimulado, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar, John siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a su ingle y depositar un beso tierno a ambos lados, luego siguió deslizándose por su muslo izquierdo, hasta llegar a su pantorrilla y finalmente espinilla donde depositó alrededor del curataje besos tiernos como aquellos que dan los mayores a los niños cuando sufren heridas, eso estaba haciendo John.

Luego siguió al pie, cambió al otro y ahora ascendía hacia su ingle. Esta ocasión cuando llegó a su entrepierna, colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros, mientras le colocaba otro condón y luego se enterró de un golpe en su entrepierna.

Sherlock quizás gritó o sollozó por tal placer que le estaba dando John, jamás había sentido esto, tan profundo, su mente estaba hecha un caos, solo podía percibir y dejarse llevar. Logró tener otra erección en unos cuantos minutos, John se alzó, sonrió satisfecho, entonces colocó más lubricantes en el miembro de Sherlock y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, lo miró fijamente mientras John se auto colocaba lubricante en su ano, ¡no, no, eso no!, Sherlock deseaba tocar… y así se lo hizo ver, cuando se sentó en un solo movimiento, agarrando el lubricante y quitando la mano de John de su entrada, esa entrada directa al "cielo".

Sherlock untó sus dedos de más lubricante y los colocó en la entrada ya dilatada por el mismo John, con la otra mano lo sujetó de la cintura, alzándolo un poco para poder acomodarlo mejor en sus falanges, John resistió bien uno, luego un segundo y cuando llegó el tercero, casi estaba cabalgándole, perdido en su propio éxtasis, principalmente desde que tocaba ese punto dentro de él. Le escuchó un gemido estrangulado, esa era la señal para sacarlos y reemplazarlos con su miembro.

Lo inmovilizó para que se quedara quieto, acostumbrándose al grosor y la sensación, mientras alzaba el rostro de John y lo besaba con toda la ternura que nunca supo tenía. Se la pasaron besándose en los labios, jugando con sus lenguas, hasta que percibió como el mismo John comenzaba a moverse sobre él. No le alcanzaba las manos, labios para acariciarlo. Sintió como John lo empujó nuevamente dejándole acostado, el frío que tenía había desaparecido completamente, solo sentía calor, quizás era por la chimenea encendida, pero su lógica rudimentaria presente, le decía lo contrario.

Nunca dejó de ver la visión que era John cabalgándole a placer suyo, marcando el ritmo y movimientos, lo vio fruncir el entrecejo y morder sus labios, clara señal que estaba por correrse, pero, no, aun no.

En un movimiento aprendido en lucha grecorromana, se sentó nuevamente sujetándolo para que no siguiera saltando sobre él, John abrió los ojos, todo color del iris desaparecido, pupilas completamente dilatadas, labios hinchados rojos, respiración acelerada, gotas de sudor cayendo por sien. ¡Era una visión soberbia! La guardaría en su palacio mental hasta el día de su muerte, y la recordaría día tras día que no estuviera a su lado o en su defecto intentaría volver a recrearla en diferentes situaciones.

Sherlock rodó de lado para quedar sobre John. Las piernas de John se enredaron en su cintura. Eso era cruel, su autocontrol casi inexistente desaparecería en cualquier instante y aun deseaba sentir a John en toda su extensión. Tomó las caderas para sujetarlas y que no tuviera más movimientos.

—Sherlock, por favor, no me hagas esperar más— suplicó con voz rota John. Bajó hasta ese cuello dorado y sin más lo mordió, un instinto primitivo se apoderó de él, solo deseaba marcarlo, dejar constancia a todo mundo que este hombre tenía un dueño, un único dueño y ¡ay! de cualquier bastardo o bastarda que osará siquiera acercarse a su John.

Alzó las caderas de John, dejándolo casi doblado por la mitad, lo estaba usando únicamente para darse placer, embistió con fuerza y abandono escuchando únicamente gemidos de placer por parte de John y unos instantes después sintió como todo se disolvió en una luz blanca. ¿El cielo?

Cuando regresó a la vida, buscó a John, estaba bajo él, respirando aun aceleradamente, percibió perfectamente como aún estaba erecto, quedó a poco de haber alcanzado el clímax, en unos segundos lo arreglaría.

Estiró su brazo y sacó el consolador de la bolsa, luego de su paquete, leyó rápidamente y entendió que estaba perfectamente satinizado, así que sin esperar más se salió de John, provocando que gimiera frustrado y como había hecho él, se acomodó entre sus piernas, mientras le ponía lubricante al falso falo; se estiró hasta quedar su rostro frente al pene de John y sin más lo engulló a la vez que metía el consolador.

Escuchó un gritó de placer proveniente de John y de ahí, solo fueron aumentando de intensidad.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Sherlock!— parecía una letanía su nombre en los labios de John y después de un minuto, sintió como su boca era inundada por el semen de John. Sabía bien, sonrió complacido. Sentía pulsar el interior de John, como si todo él fuera un corazón… su corazón.

Pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que John siquiera pudiera formular una oración correcta.

—Eso fue… grandioso, Sherlock. Has aprendido bastante rápido; pero no tienes que tragartelo.

Y antes de que siguiera con su perorata. –Tú estás limpio John, siempre has sido cuidadoso así que no hay peligro—. Se acercó a su oído. –Además sabes bien— provocando que John a pesar de todo se sonrojara.

Lo sujeto de un brazo y lo acercó a su cuerpo para que sus cuerpos quedaran en contacto completo de pies a cabeza, lo rodeó con un brazo, quedando la espalda de John contra su pecho, ambos mirando hacia la chimenea.

—¿Sería poco lógico si te dijera que te amo, Sherlock?

—Tal vez, pero yo igual también sería poco lógico, John—. Se giró entre sus brazos para verlo de frente extrañado. –También te amo.

—¡Oh!, yo…— de pronto John no sabía que decir.

—Nada que no te hayas ganado en buena lid John, mi John- finalizó con un susurro y apresando nuevamente esos labios que le sabían al más delicioso dulce que alguna vez haya probado.

Ambos se quedaron acurrucados un rato más. Cuando lograron pararse, John intentó ir a dormir a su recamara, pero por supuesto Sherlock no lo permitió, lo llevó hasta la suya y ambos se metieron en la cama. A partir de ese día, John era lo último que veían sus ojos al cerrarse y lo primero al despertarse y así fue durante muchos, muchos años.

 **Extra**

Tres semanas después en la casa de Mycroft Holmes

Mycroft estaba desayunando y leyendo el periódico tranquilamente esa mañana, el día de ayer había sido una noche bastante activa, tuvo que impedir un ataque terrorista, provocando que faltara a su cita programada con Gregory, así que en cuanto acabó, eso no le impidió llegar a su casa y secuestrarlo para una cena—desayuno improvisado. No le importó al chef de la reina que lo apreciaba demasiado hacerle ese favor.

Habían compartido una mañana deliciosa. Ahora Gregory estaba bañándose, afortunadamente era sábado y podían descansar.

—Buenos días Myc— dijo sonriente su amante, llegando al comedor.

—Buenos días querido Gregory. Siéntate, Oliver traerá tu almuerzo en unos minutos— le hizo caso, mientras tanto bebía café y empezaba a revisar la correspondencia de ambos, claro solo estados de cuenta, cartas y sobres con información solo los clasificaba y se los daba directamente, habían llegado a un acuerdo para evitar conflictos mayores.

Estuvo un rato saboreando su café, hasta que llegó su desayuno; estaba saboreándolo cuando de pronto escupió todo.

—¿Qué es esto?— prácticamente le arrojó el estado de cuenta en la cara

—¿Gregory?— lo miró extrañado mientras veía la hoja impresa, leyó a toda velocidad y vio…

 _Cargo por cien libras. Tienda Sex Shop. Artículos: Kit para amantes ardientes. Diez velas afrodisiacas de ámbar._

Lo peor es que estaba bastante detallada la cuenta.

—Gregory, te juro que yo no…-intentó explicarse, pero no se le permitió.

—Que tú no sabes, entonces tu tarjeta salió sola y compró esto, ¿no?— dijo Gregory con las manos en la cintura, bastante enojado.

—No, eso no es posible, además esa no la uso— espetó un poco desesperado porque no quería hacer enojar a Gregory, sino estaría en abstinencia hasta nuevo aviso y eso sí sería un infierno.

Buscó en su cartera en vano sin encontrarla.

Entonces su cerebro lo iluminó y gritó. —¡Sherlock!

 **FIN**

 **Violette, nena, te odio… pero ahí tienes lo que solicitaste. Jejejeje, no cierto, feliz día de Reyes, como has sido niña buena te han cumplido tu deseo (al menos se intentó). Besos.**

 _*Sor immanis (Suerte cruel)_

 _Et inanis (e inutil)_

* La foto es de James Dean sobre el capo de su legendario convertible "El bastardo"

 _*_ _Sor immanis, et inanis, status malum, vana salus, obumbrata, et velata._

 _Suerte cruel, e inutil mala condición, vana salud, cubierta de sombras y velada._


End file.
